


【2x2n背景 | MOP】花

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Series: 二乘二的N次方 - 番外系列 [26]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 2x2n, Alternate Universe, Chinese Language, M/M, mop例行撒狗粮, 一条充满生活气息的段子, 二乘二的N次方 - 番外, 半拟人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: 2x2n背景，MOP，520随手撸的片段。





	【2x2n背景 | MOP】花

 

威震天下班路过花店，发现今天店门口摆出的花比往常要多。

粉的，紫的，绿的，平时难得一见的各种稀有花色都出现在了花架上，并且被放到了最为醒目的位置上。

这些花旁的标价都高得离谱。而那些毫不起眼的花，标价牌上的数字也比平时翻了至少一倍。

就在花架的另一边，一对看着很年轻的小情侣从花盆里拿出几支罕见色的鲜花，相拥在一起挡住身后“不买勿摸”的告示牌，凹着各种姿势疯狂自拍。

军事总长官避开嬉闹中的两人，走过耀眼的金色和内敛的银色，停在另一排花架前。

身后，那对情侣的声音终于惊动了店里的店主，两人快速将花插回花盆后拔腿就跑，留下一串响亮的笑声。

店长骂骂咧咧地把花重新整理好，颇有些心疼意味地把花盆挪到店内视野所及的位置上，然后重新返回店里。

威震天叫住了刚要走进去的店长。

“结账。”

店长看了眼威震天的衣着档次，又看了眼他拿在手里的花，脸上闪过瞬间的不解：“店里有新进一批双色花，都是稀有的双色，需要买两支吗？”

“不用。”

“那需要什么样的包装？”

“也不用。”

 

*

房门打开的声音响起时，已经到家的擎天柱正在厨房里忙碌。

他没有回头，因为听声音节奏就知道进来的人是谁。

放包、脱外套、把东西放桌上，轻微的声响与厨房内的声音交织在一起，在不大不小的空间里注满了生活气息。

“水槽里的菜洗一下。”行政总长官开口道。

身后的人走入，打开水龙头，水流哗哗响了一阵，然后又归于长久的静寂。

擎天柱忙完手里的事，略带困惑回头。

水槽前没人。

菜也没洗。

他看向厨房外，终于在客厅里找到那个人。

对方正站在桌前摆弄着瓶里的一束花，火红映着深蓝，盛开绚烂。有淡淡的香味从那处传来，缓慢游弋在半空，若隐若现。

那些都是再普通不过的花，花店里寻常可见，但是在那个男人手里，却被打点出最美的状态，如同可以常开不败，美不胜收。

行政总长官看着站在花后的那个人，看着对方将花一支支修剪插入瓶中的动作，蓝色的视线柔软下来。

 

*

威震天整理完花时，发现擎天柱正倚靠在门框上，嘴角带笑看着自己。

“挺好看。”对方说。

“毕竟我买的。”军事总长官的语气里毫不掩饰得瑟。

“我是说，人挺好看。”

“你是想说自己，还是我？”

对方笑出声，上前来到威震天身边，补上一个迟到的欢迎回家吻，蜻蜓点水般的唇触后，两人的视线不约而同落回到花上。

“我觉得还可以再加点颜色。”擎天柱说。

“就这两种颜色够了。”威震天回道。

“还不够。”

“颜色再多就丑了。”

“你确定？”

“……那你还想要什么颜色？”

行政总长官没有立刻回答，他思索片刻后，只是推着军事总长官往厨房方向走：“先洗菜。”

 

*

第二天，威震天回到家中，发现不仅花瓶换了，瓶里也果然比昨天多出不少花。

新增加的花都是同一个品种，像是凝固的风霜，又浅到发白，在阳光照射下才泛出略微的金属色泽。

数倍于火红深蓝的银白簇拥着两个鲜艳的色彩，静静绽放在桌上，花茎上有仿照先前修剪的样子，留下被细心打点的痕迹。

威震天注视着花，直到擎天柱走进来。

“你买的？”威震天问。

“对。”

“这就是你说要加的颜色？”

“加上后看起来还不错，挺般配。”擎天柱用手指撩过其中一朵银白。

军事总长官发出微不可察的鼻音。

这一声在行政总长官听来却像极了认可。

但是还有事要办的两人没再把话题继续下去。

快速地换装完毕，彼此给对方调正好领结位置，接着两人拿起外套和桌上的宴会请柬，互相调侃着一起走出了家门。

 

fin.

 


End file.
